shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Fuller(AOT:NA)
Tyler Fuller or otherwise known as Tyler Blade, he's a former experiment from The Secret Titans Experiments and a former Warrior . Now Tyler is an Assassin working for his own organisation known as The Experiments . He's the main protagonist of Attack on Titan: New Age . He killed Eren Yeager during the battle of liberio the proceded to go into hiding. He's the current and first holder of the Blade Titan . Appearance Tyler is a tall and wellbuildt man with a good amout of strength. He always wears a grey/white shirt and blue pants and black shoes. He wears a belt that has a blade attached to it that he can use in combat. Tyler actually greatly resemble Eren Yeager when he was 15 the only main diffrenses are that Tyler has blond hair and blue eyes. 'Titan Form' He's titan form look exactly like Tyler himself but the only diffrence is that his 15m tall, more muscular buildt and have no reproductive organs like all titans and the last thing is that the eyes are covered in a blue light color. And he has a circular mouth with sharp teeth in it. 'Hybrid Form ' He's Hybrid form Is not so mush diffrent from his human form. He's 30cm taller he's eyer are covered in blue and he posseses a normal mouth and jaw with sharp teeth but not as sharp as he's titan form. Personality We actually don't know much about Tyler peronality yet. But we do know that he really loved he's family. He even loved he's father who he often fought with. After seeing his mother and little brother getting killed during the battle of liberio by the attack titan/founding titan(Eren Yeager). Tyler was consumed by rage when realising that Paradis and Eldia has only caused him pain. He became very deppresed after for a time which led to the creation of The Experiment which is a group of experimental titans turned assassins. History Early Life At year 839 Tyler Fuller is born to his mother and father Mr.Fuller and Mrs.Fuller. He lived in Trost District which was connected to wall rose. It unknown what happend during the 5 years he lived there until he somehow with his family moved to Liberio in Marley in 844 without attracting any titans or soldiers. Sometime after Tylers family arrived in Marley and moved into Liberio. His parents made him become a warrior, but because all 7 titan shifter in controll of marley already has been choosen Tyler went to train to become a Soldier instead. Tyler trained for 5 years from when he was 5 years old in 844 to when he was 10 years old in 849. Paradis island Operation In year 849 Tyler was choosen by the Marley goverment to be sent to pardis because of he's amazing combat skills and that he was also a kid so he could simply infiltrate wall rose as a spy to find out who the founding titan was because the marleyn goverment had learned from letters that the royal family has been murdured and the founding titan had been stolen. When Tyler Arrives in Paradis Island the same year. He slowly walks toward Shigishina District. He walked until he found a lone horse without any saddle or anything on. He somehow manged to tame the horse and use it to travel to Shigishina. When Tyler arrived in Shigishina it is unknown how he got to Trost District without getting devoured by titans. Somehow after spending one year in trost district he somehow managed to impersonate a survey corps member and join them when he only was 10 years old. During year 850 when Tyler is 11 we actually don't have much information only that he revaled himself to Reiner, Annie and Bertolt then later to Zeke and Pieck. And shortly after the battle of shigishina he escaped with Reiner, Zeke and Pieck back to Liberio in Marley. During the next 4 years Tyler undergoes experiments unknown to the marleyn goverment to try to make titan shifters without the curse of ymir. The eventuelly succeed and Tyler becomes the first titan shifter(experimental titan is what he really is but it is a titan shifter type the other type being the 9 titans) that don't have the curse of ymir. Marley arc The year is now 854 and Tyler is 15 years old. Tyler joined Reiner and Zeke in the airship during the battle of fort slava. Tyler were going to disable the anti-aircraft cannons. Reiner and Zeke tried to convinse Tyler to use a parachute to land in the fort. Tyler sad that he would get shot down. He convinsed them to let him jump down without parachute. Tyler jumped down when he saw the signal. When nobody saw him he partially transformed in the air by making a ball around himeself made by weak hardened titan flesh. Tyler eventually crashed down in fort and the ball that surrounded him broke apart. When he landed he quickly transformed into his hybrid form. He generated a blade on his right arm and started killing soldiers and disableing the anti-aircraft cannons. When all the cannons where disabled Tyler quickly transformed to his human form and used a flare to signal to Reiner and Zeke. The battle was eventually Won and the warriors and Tyler went back to Liberio. Until the battle of liberio Tyler is never seen. Tyler appears in the crowd with he's family and listens to Willy Tyburs speach until the attack titan(Eren Yeager) transforms and kills willy and eats the corpse in belief that willy was the war-hammer titan. Tyler lost he's family. Story Battle of Liberio arc After the attack titan appeared in liberio. Tyler lost he's family. As Eren jumped at the crowd. He's mother and littlebrother were crushed. But Tyler, he ran into a building as fast as he could. There Tyler continued to watch the Attack titan killing people. Tyler was safe inside the building until floch deside to burn it down. Rumble fell down on Tyler and crushed his legs. Tyler screamed in pain. Tyler tried to push the rumble of his leggs. It didn't work. It was to heavy. So Tyler started to pull he's legs instead. Tyler screamed so much. He just watched as he pulled more and more. At last both 0f his leggs detached from his body. Tyler screamed so much until he saw steam. How long did it take? The Royal arc Abilities Martial Arts In the very beginning Tyler didn't know anything about martial arts until he started to train to become a Soldier when he was 5 years old. During those 5 years Tyler learned multiple arts and mastered them all because he able to learn things fast. Tyler uses this ability against human and also uses it when he trains. Tyler was able to win in a fight with Eren yeager during he's time with the survey corps. Vertical Maneuvering Equipment When impersornating a survey core member Tyler needed how to know how to Use the Vertical Maneuvering Equipment. Tyler learned himself in one week. Tyler has higk skill with it but he didn't use it much. Experimental Titan Power After Tyler and the warriors went back to liberio in marley. Tyler underwent experiment for 4 years in trying to make a titan shifter without the limit of cure of ymir and alson adding improvments. The first form that he ever awoke was he's hybrid form it awoke shortly after the experiments where done. But he's titan form awoke after he's legs got crushed and he saw he's dead mother and little brother. This titan is known as The Blade Titan ''. In his hybrid form, Tyler is 2m high, eyes covered in blue and he has a regular mouth with sharp teeth in it. In he's titan form he is 15m tall, more muscular, light blue clolured eyes, circular mouth with sharp teeth and the rest of he's titan form looks exactly like Tyler himself. Being a experimental titan Tyler don't need to physicly harm himself and have a determined goal or resolution to transform. Tyler and every other experimental titans can transform when they want, but they first need to unlock the hybrid form then the titan form to do it freely. *'Enhanced Strenght:''' Relationships *Father- We actually don't know much about Tyler and he's fathers relationship but they fought alot. But even how much Tyler hated his father he loved him as much People Killed *Eren Yeager Trivia * This OC is fucking hilarious ahahahahahahaha I love you whoever you are Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:AoT New Age Category:Experimental Titans Category:Blade Titans Category:Titans